


Trick or treat

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兄弟俩这些年的万圣节。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or treat

Title：Trick or treat  
CP：Sam/Dean  
Rating：PG-13

1988年10月31日，达拉斯，德州，某家旅馆

“Come on，Sammy，起床啦！太阳晒屁股啦！”Dean刚洗漱完只穿了一个小裤衩从浴室跑出来激动地跳到床上，一把掀开被子轻轻拍着弟弟的屁股，见弟弟没反应，又凑到Sam耳边温柔地低语：“Sammy，起床啦，有糖果吃哦。”  
许是Dean温热的呼吸引得他的耳朵根发痒，Sam这才伸出肉乎乎的小手呼到他哥的脸上一把推开，“Sammy还很困。”  
他哥倒也是不生气，笑着亲亲他的小手，把被子重新拉上来躺到他身边，揉着他乱糟糟的头发无奈地说：“好吧，那我就再陪你睡一会儿。”Sam吧唧着嘴爬到Dean的怀里安心地咬着手指再次睡去，Dean把他搂得更紧，下巴抵着他的额头也闭上了眼睛。  
等到Dean再一次睁开眼睛，Sam已经睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛无聊地把腿搭在自己身上抠着脚丫子了，Dean抬头看了一眼墙上歪斜着布满灰尘的钟表，“竟然睡了一个小时！”  
Dean把Sam的腿从自己身上拿下来，及时地制止了他弟弟想要把脚丫子塞进嘴里的做法，“Sammy，不许再玩你的臭脚丫子，快起床，哥哥带你去吃糖果。”  
“我的脚才不臭！”Sam噘着嘴反驳，腿一伸直接把脚丫子定在了他哥面前。  
Dean抓着Sam的脚腕用自己的鼻子和嘴唇蹭着他的脚掌心，“那让我闻闻臭不臭。”  
Sam被Dean蹭得咯咯直笑，试图把脚缩回来，却被他哥抓住不放手，“啊，好痒啊，快放开Sammy。”  
Dean开心地逗着Sam，俩人抱着滚在床上，互相挠对方痒痒，还要试图去躲开对方的手，无奈Sam还太小根本不是他哥的对手，不一会儿就笑得岔气了，“Dean，不要逗我了。”  
Dean想起还有更重要的事要做才终于放开已经笑得瘫软的Sam，“好了不闹了，快起床吧，今天是万圣节，我带你去要糖果吃。”  
赖在床上的Sam伸手示意他哥，Dean认命一般地把Sam抱起来，托着他的屁股进了浴室稳稳地放在了洗漱台前的小凳子上，在漱口杯里倒好水挤好牙膏递给Sam，“自己刷，这次可别把漱口水咽下去了啊，也别把牙膏吃了。”  
Sam听话地对着镜子仔细地刷那一颗颗小小的牙齿，Dean放心地转身出了浴室从小书包里拿开头一天晚上出去偷偷买的为万圣节准备的服装。他给自己买的是一身红色的恶魔服装，其实他并不满意自己的这身服装，他本来想要的是很酷的蝙蝠侠或者很恐怖的衣服，可是他买的时候店里已经没剩几件了，没办法他只能选择恶魔的这件，虽然穿起来一点儿也不酷炫，但是至少还是个恶魔啊。  
Dean正给自己戴恶魔角的时候，Sam也洗漱完毕了，刚从浴室踏出一只脚就看到了背对他站在床边已经换装完成的Dean，“哇哦！”Sam嗒嗒嗒地跑过去拽着他哥的裤子，“从哪里来的衣服？我也要穿！”  
Dean正调整恶魔角的位置，“是我跟Bobby叔叔要钱买的，你的衣服在那里。”  
Sam顺着Dean手指的方向，从书包里拿出剩下的一套服装，“南瓜裤！”Sam高兴地立刻爬上床把裤子往腿上套，刚到大腿根就停下了动作，扭过头担心地他哥哥，“爸爸发现了怎么办呢？他从来不给我们买这些，他看到一定会生气的。”  
Dean调整好恶魔角，摸摸Sam的头，“没事的，爸爸还得两天才能回来，他不会发现的，我们保密不让他知道就好了。”  
“那好吧。”小孩子的情绪总是来得快去得更快，又立刻兴高采烈地穿起了裤子。  
Dean给Sam理好裤子上的背带，给他戴上帽子，满意地看了看弟弟的装扮，他在心里默默地比了个“YES”的手势，他终于又一次成功地把他的弟弟打扮得像个可爱的小姑娘。  
心里暗爽的Dean从床底下拿出买好的南瓜灯拎在手里，冲着Sam表现出一副要拯救世界的样子，“准备好了吗，Sammy？”  
Sam露出大大的笑容从他哥手里接过南瓜灯，跟在Dean的身后出了门。

Dean带着Sam先去了他们住的旅馆的前台，老板是个三十多岁善良又漂亮的单身妈妈，Dean拎着南瓜灯走在前面，压低声音试图用凶狠的语气说：“嘿，Annie，trick or treat！”  
正在柜台后面给女儿扎头发的Annie听到声音一抬头立刻就笑了，“Dean？哦天呐，你实在是太可爱了。”笑得停不下来的Annie拍拍她的女儿，“Tina，你看Dean多可爱啊，我也应该给你穿成这样的。”  
Dean立刻一脸黑线，虽然他只有九岁，但是可一直都是往一个男子汉方向发展的，男子汉怎么能可爱呢？Dean一脸郁闷地趔开身子露出躲在他身后的Sam，Annie见到Sam笑得更是开心，“Sam？哦你比你哥哥还要可爱，天呐，你们的爸爸是中了什么大奖才有你们这么可爱的两个儿子啊。”  
Annie的女儿站在一边也在偷偷地嗤嗤笑着，Dean的心情更是郁闷了，竟然在这么漂亮的小姑娘面前丢脸了，立刻把Sam推到前面示意让他讲话，没怎么和陌生人接触过的Sam眨着大眼睛小声地问：“Trick or treat？”  
Annie笑着抹掉眼角的泪滴，从桌子下面掏出糖盒，抓了一大把递给Sam，“Treat！但是不要一次吃太多哦。”  
Sam说着谢谢，转身把怀里的一大堆抱不下的糖果递给他哥哥，Dean把糖果装进袋子里赶紧拉着Sam离开了旅馆，他还在为刚才的事郁闷着，耳边传来了Sam的声音：“我想吃糖果。”  
Dean拿出一颗水果糖，细心地剥开糖纸，把糖果放进他弟弟已经张开等着的嘴巴里，Sam吃到糖果的机会并不多，在这个特殊的节日里吃到的糖果似乎都更甜了呢。Dean看着弟弟一颗糖果吃得这么开心也不自觉笑了起来，郁闷的心情一扫而空，剥开一个糖果扔进嘴里，牵起Sam的手，“走吧，向下一站出发！”  
Dean带着Sam来到了他们的第二站——餐厅，这个时间点都是吃早餐的人，兄弟俩一推开门就引起了不小的骚动，大多数人都是一副被萌化了的样子。Dean推着Sam从第一桌开始一个一个让他问，有了第一次经验的Sam已经没有那么害羞了，也笑着收下了一颗又一颗各种各样的糖果。  
Sam手里的糖果越来越多，脸上的笑容也跟着越来越灿烂，脚步也不自觉地又激动了几分，这一激动就不小心撞到了一个正端着餐盘往座位上走的男人，“操！”  
Sam被男人脱口而出的脏话和凶巴巴的表情吓到了，急忙拽紧了Dean的胳膊，刚往袋子里装进一把糖果的Dean看到地上散落一地的食物和眼前这个高大的男人，立刻把Sam拉到了身后，“嘿！没有人告诉你在公共场合讲脏话是很不道德的行为吗？”  
男人本来被撞到就很不爽，没想到还被一个小孩子用这种语气跟他说话，更是气不打一处来，“快点儿给我闪开，小崽子！”  
远处男人的女朋友听到闻声过来，把自己男人拽到身后，蹲下身子温柔地问Sam：“刚才有没有撞疼你啊？”  
眼前的女人一头金色的长卷发，笑得像天使一样，对自己又是那么温柔，Sam不禁想到如果他可以见到妈妈，应该也是这样的吧。Sam摇着头说没有。  
Dean很生气自己的弟弟就这么被骂了，立即向男人伸手没好气地说：“Trick or treat？”  
“没有糖果没有巧克力，什么都没有！快闪开，不要烦我！”  
“David！”他的女朋友立刻制止，扭过头来又立即从口袋里掏出仅有的几颗糖向Dean道歉：“对不起啊，他最近心情不太好，给你吃糖果。”  
Dean接过糖果，瞥了一眼那个男人，对眼前的女人说：“说真的，不论从哪方面你都比他强多了，何必和他在一起呢？你再等我十年，十年后我就长大了，我肯定会对你好得多。”  
女人立刻笑了，摸摸Dean的脸颊，“好啊，就是可别让我等太久啊。”说着亲了一口兄弟俩就送他们出了餐厅。  
Sam出了餐厅就不想也不敢再走在前面了，Dean只好把他护在身后，自己去问每一个遇到的人，好在除了那个叫David的混蛋，其他的人都很好心地给他们很多糖果。  
他们边走边吃，一会儿嘴巴里是水蜜桃味的，一会儿是牛奶味的，一会儿又是巧克力味的，Sam一路跟在Dean身后吃糖果吃得无比开心，回到旅馆之后，他们还有慢慢一袋子的糖果，数了数足足有一百来个。Sam看着一床的糖果抑制不住地开心，从他记事起他们几乎没有正儿八经地过过任何一个节日，Sam扑到Dean的怀里紧紧抱住他哥，“谢谢你Dean，我今天好开心呐！”  
Dean笑着揉乱Sam软软的头发，在弟弟肉肉的脸颊上轻轻印下一个吻。  
不过，那一天放纵之后的结果也是很悲痛的，未来一段时间里Sam都在饱受着牙疼的折磨，只怪Dean太宠他，他一要就给，一个5岁的孩子一天吃了太多糖果。不过好在正赶上换牙的年龄，疼的那颗牙没过多久就自然脱落了，掉了牙齿的Sam讲话更是不清楚，又因为这个被他哥嘲笑了好几天。

 

2005年10月31日，帕拉阿图，加州，斯坦福校园

“爸爸失踪了，我找不到他。我一个人做不了这个。”  
“你可以的。”  
“但是我不想。”  
......  
“好吧。”  
那天晚上Sam结束了他的大学生活，从此周围不再平静。

 

2015年10月31日，黎巴嫩，堪萨斯州，地堡

“Sam，trick or treat？”  
正在电脑上查资料的Sam闻声一扭头看到Dean穿着一身小丑服站在他面前，“操！”被吓到的Sam尽了最大的努力才没有让自己直接从椅子上跳起来，“你他妈有病吗，Dean！”  
“今天是万圣节啊，Sammy，给我糖果。”Dean的头套在小丑大大的面具下，发出闷闷的声音。  
“我没有糖果，你都快四十岁的人了还吃什么糖果，Dean，我们可不可以不要这么幼稚？”Sam的眼神重新回到电脑屏幕上，他实在是不想多看那个小丑一眼。  
“规则很简单Sammy，不给糖果我就捣乱喽。”说着Dean就直接拉过椅子坐在了旁边，还把一条腿放在Sam的大腿上似有若无地蹭着。  
Sam大腿上的肌肉因为小丑的服装和Dean的触碰变得紧绷，他甚至都感觉到额头上已经渗出了密密的汗珠，他尽力克制住自己的情绪，“Dean，我们已经过了那个年纪了好吗？别这样。”  
“怎样？”Dean的脚慢慢靠近Sam的大腿根。  
“Dean！把衣服脱了行不行？我真的不能看到这个。”  
“好啊，你自己动手吧，不过我得跟你坦白一件事，我里面什么都没有穿。”  
Sam立刻转过头看向了他哥哥，却又因为小丑的脸又转了回去，该死的，他哥在勾引他，这真是赤裸裸地勾引，好吧，既然他哥那么想玩，那他就只好奉陪到底了。

“嘿，我是让你脱掉衣服，没让你撕！”  
“啊，轻点儿......”  
“慢点儿，Sammy......”  
“我要到了......”  
“混蛋，你撕坏了我的小丑服！”  
“这样你就不会再那它来逗我了。”  
“混蛋！从我身上滚下去！”

 

END  
2015.10.31


End file.
